Rebel Yell
by icaughtfire
Summary: She was like a wild horse, but someone had to tame her. Palex femslash.
1. I smile for you

**A/N: This fic is the product of junk food and 5am. Later on in the story there might be some OOC but that's due to how Paige is affecting Alex. This will have more suggestive storylines, since that's always fun. R&R, I love you!  
**

I moved to Degrassi about 2 years ago. It was unwilling move. I was perfectly content with where I was. But I couldn't stay there with my mother and her hardass rules. When my parents split, my dad got full custody. He decided Degrassi would be the best place for me. I gave it a shot. Who knew? It wasn't all that bad. Of course, it had it's share of weirdos, but it was an okay place to get a new start.

When I met Jay, I was absolutely enthralled. He has got the bluest blue eyes I've ever seen. We began dating and we were going strong. 2 years. Then he started getting antsy. I'm not sure when, but he started handing out bracelets as a reward for his sexual pleasure. Needless to say I found that less than forgiveable.

I broke up with Jay a couple of weeks ago, and now it's kind of lonely. It seems like everywhere I go I see him there, with HER. That Emma Nelson girl. She's not even his type. But since I'd been with Jay so long, I didn't really have any friends of my own, Marco maybe. Paige, even a little. She was my coworker after all. I used to despise her. Ah, she grew on me, what can I say?

Anyhow, I'm not so much a people person. They don't tend to appreciate my sarcasm. It's funny though, because everyone at Degrassi knows me as this tough girl, when really I'm not tough at all. Actually I can be quite the opposite. However, I am an expert at hiding my feelings. That I got from my mother.

I was working (vigorously I might add) when Jay stopped in, Emma on his arm. He sneered as I took his order of a large popcorn and a soda. I was a bit shaky when I handed him the drink and I guess the lid wasn't on that well because the cola spilled all over Miss Goody Goody's white shirt. I heard Paige behind me, snickering. I tried to hold in my laugh as I handed him his new drink, but I couldn't help it. I laughed right in his face while poor Emma sulked over her ruined t-shirt.

"That was too good!" Paige commented, in between gasps. I simply smiled.  
"Karma sure can be a bitch," I cracked, filling my cup up with soda. Paige just stared at me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was in awe. "What, did I suddenly sprout another eye again? Because if I did I swear that doctor sure is gonna get it..."  
Paige laughed at my joke. "Sometimes I wonder if you're capable of acting serious."

I shook my head with a smirk. "No ma'am. Nobody ever took me seriously before, so I figured 'stop being sincere, you dumbass, no one cares.'"

Paige handed me a rag and we were silent while we cleaned up the concession stand. It was time to switch shifts. Thank god, I was exhausted. I glanced at Paige, seeing a familiar expression on her face. Frustration. She was giving this death glare to her cell phone, like she wanted to strangle it.

"Are you about to commit cell phone homicide?" I ventured, pushing Paige's shoulder lightly. She looked up slightly confused.

"Huh?"

I chuckled, grabbing her by the arm. "You don't have a ride. I'll drive you home." I offered, taken aback by my own generosity. That didn't come often.

Paige gazed at me in curiousity, her eyes were flickering. "You're serious?"

"Unless you want to ride home on a hobo, yeah." I replied, taking a bite out of the candy bar in my hand. Chocolate, yum.

Paige pretended to consider riding a hobo. We made brief eye contact and we both burst out laughing. It was strange. Paige actually acting human. More than that, she was acting COOL.

We got in my car, and I started it, making sure to turn up the stereo.

Paige raised a brow, listening intently to the music. She made a face. "Uh Alex, what is this we're listening to?"

I scoffed. "Billy Idol, duh. Wow, you don't know much do you?" I touched her hand, feeling an odd jolt of electricity run through me. Pulling my hand away, I smiled nervously. I didn't like what this girl was doing to me. "Do you want me to drive you around in circles all night, or are you telling me where you live?"

Paige bit her bottom lip. "Um, well. This is gonna sound totally weird to you, but I'd like the driving around in circles."

I grinned, feeling some renewed hope. I didn't want her to go away yet. I wasn't sure why. "Not weird at all. Sounds cool. But I don't want to waste money, so I'll park right here and turn the car off. We can talk or whatever," I stopped the car at the top of a hill, turning it off and looking breathlessly at the starry sky. "Let's lay on the hood of my car." I said, getting out and laying on my convertible. Reluctantly, Paige joined me.

I loved the smell of the night air. I studied the night, deeply enthralled. (A/N: I love that word sorry!). I felt something graze my cheek. Automatically looking to Paige, I saw her reddened face.

"There was some hair in your eyes." She explained. I smiled at her reassuringly. I was smiling an awful lot lately. Maybe the antidepressants were working. We were both silent for what seemed like forever.

"It's terribly romantic, isn't it?" I threw out, not really expecting an answer.

Paige turned her head. "Oddly enough, it is."


	2. Taking over me

**A/N: I'm trying to give this fic it's deserved innocence, but not with much success. There are some sweet parts, and there are some sexy ones. But I'm sure you all don't mind. I'll figure out if you do or not by your reviews.**

I don't remember falling asleep there. Let me tell you that when I woke up on the hood of my car with the most popular girl in school, I was a bit thrown. Nudging Paige, I got up. She didn't move. So, she was one of those heavy sleepers. I could fix that.

I got in my car and backed up slowly, turning my stereo up as loud as it would go.

Paige jerked awake, shrieking. I had a nice laugh, then put my foot on the break and turned the volume down.

"We can go get breakfast. It's on me," she just stood there, looking crazed. Note to self-Paige Michalchuk is NOT a morning person. "Get in before I change my mind and push you down this hill." That earned me a smile, and she got in the car.

I didn't notice my silence until Paige pointed it out. I was too busy having a staredown with my eggs and forking them to death. Fun stuff.  
"Earth to Alex..." I shifted my gaze from my murdered eggs to Paige.

"Sorry. These eggs are just--they're freakin me out!"

She chuckled, settling her hand atop of mine. I felt my face growing hot. _Stop it,_ I told myself. Oh no! No one makes ME nervous!

"Alex, you've barely spoken a word to me all morning. What's wrong?" the blond asked, sounding convincingly concerned.

"Nothing. I'm just not real talky right now." I shoved some sausage in my mouth to avoid any further conversation. But her hand was still touching mine, my heartbeat was still irregular, and I was still speechless. Her warm touch was welcoming. Her eyes pulled you in. And her smile. Oh...it made me want to make her smile forever.

It was then I recognized that I was falling for Paige Michalchuk. I'd known her for awhile now and it wasn't such a crazy idea. I've had a few girlfriends before, even. This was different. Paige was everything I always hated. Now I was realizing, there isn't anything to hate. We're all just...people.

I thought I might have been getting vibes from her, but they could have been imaginary. I decided not to say anything. As I paid for our food, Paige watched me. After that was over with, I scribbled my name and number on a piece of paper. I was practically inviting her to call me Lexxi. I couldn't believe I was even giving her my number. Before I lost my nerve, I shoved the wrinkled piece of paper in her direction. She accepted it.

I drove her home, and that was that.

Summer had been here for awhile. I wasn't the hugest summer fan anyway, the sun irked me to no end. But when Paige invited me to the beach a couple days later, I couldn't resist. I decided to wear a simple black bikini. Decided? It was actually the only thing resembling a bathing suit that I owned. I walked out onto the sand, feeling the hot sun blistering my skin.

_Shit,_ I cursed under my breath, _that hurts._ I saw Paige approaching, in a very revealing but quite flattering bikini. It took all of my effort not to drool. That girl has a hot body, no denying that. I waved at my friend happily, holding up a bottle of sunscreen.

"The sun hates me. Mind putting some of this on my back?" I pleaded. She agreed, and I stood facing away from her as she slathered the white coconut scented stuff over my back. She spun me around and with a smirk, began applying it carefully to my shoulders. She was actually going to put it ALL on for me! Paige got dangerously close to touching my breasts, which were pretting much popping out of my tiny bikini top. I felt invisible flames liking at my face. I decided to venture a little further.

"I know you don't need sunscreen, but I bet you brought some sort of tanning oil." Going through her bag, I triumphantly held up a bottle of a brownish liquid called GLO. This was pretty fun, even if kind of out of character for me.

It was almost as if we were acting, roleplaying. I began to apply the lotion over her entire body. Then she informed me in order for her back to get no tan lines, she'd have to take her top off.

"WHAT!" I asked, choking on my words.

She just grinned. "You heard me," she didn't even give me a warning before she whipped her top off. My eyes widened a little and I turned away, trying desperately not to look. "I don't have anything you don't have, Alex." She mused, laying face down on her towel. Uh, that was argueable! I turned back around, daring to catch a glance at her. I was relieved when I couldn't see any of her naked self. Just because it made things awkward.

"Uh huh." I managed to get out. I held up my surfboard in explanation and went out to catch some waves. I stopped after about a half an hour when the ocean calmed down. I noticed a guy talking to Paige and I got an extreme pang of jealousy.

Approaching the guy, I pushed him into the dry sand. "What the hell?" He shouted, sounding confused. I glanced at him, and he ran.

Paige looked up at me. "What was that?"

"A little fun, that's all." I replied, sitting down beside of her. It bugged me how she was topless. I wasn't expecting it when she grabbed my hand, or when she placed it in a very interesting spot, on the (unclothed!) upper half of her body. I shuddered, goosebumps covering me. She smirked, enjoying it. That's when she pulled me on top of her and planted a kiss on my lips.

I was in utter shock.


	3. Kiss me deadly

**A/N: This is the chapter where they start being sweeter...lots of kissing and cuddling and all that girlfriend stuff. I tried to make this chapter as sincere as possible.**

I was laying on top of the hottest girl in school. Hold on. Let me savor this moment.

Alright, anyway. Once I got around the initial shock, I kissed Paige back. I opened my mouth a little, deepening the kiss. This was far hotter than anything with Jay had ever been! Paige pulled away with a smile.  
"I think I should put my top back on before I do something I regret," she reasoned, pushing me gently off of her and reaching for her top. I gave her a final glance, getting up from my seat. She smirked. "This is possibly the most fun I've ever had at the beach."

I agreed.

The next day, Paige came over to my house. She jumped into my lap, greeting me with a kiss. This actually wasn't weird for her, when she had been with Spinner, she'd acted exactly the same way. It didn't seem to be bothering her that I was a girl, either.

I chuckled, kissing her. "I wanted to ask you something," I began, kissing her again. "Would you.." I continued, kissing her neck. "Be my," I left a final kiss on her forehead, the most innocent of them all. "Girlfriend?"

Her face lit up as she wrestled me to the ground. She nibbled my bottom lip slightly.  
"I'd love to." Paige said, and it made me so gleeful, I can't even describe it.

Things got sweeter when I pulled her into my bedroom. We got in my bed, under the covers. I put my arms around Paige, settling my head in the crook of her neck.

I was woken up by a shower of kisses. Opening my eyes, I was thrilled to see my new girlfriend watching me. I stretched, getting up. Throwing on a wrinkled tee shirt over my tank top, I pulled Paige out of bed. She kissed me and I laughed. "Will you stop kissing me long enough for me to tell you we're late for work?" I exclaimed.

Her eyes widened as she pulled away from me. "Shit!"

We turned to each other, seeing our completeness in each other's eyes. Then we remembered we were wasting precious time. I helped her into the shower, showing her how to use it. I jumped in with her. Putting my arms around my new girlfriend, I felt the warm water beat down on my tired body.  
We dried off, and luckily I had an extra work outfit.

Work was hard to deal with. I wanted to grab Paige every two seconds and make out with her. We had another guy working, so we took a quick 10 minute break, heading outside to get some 'fresh air'. When we came back inside, we were more breathless than we had been to begin with. Once, when Paige was filling an order, I came behind and poked her butt with a bendy straw. She responded with a not very well hidden squeal and, later, a playful slap.

Being off work was a relief. Paige called her parents, letting them know she'd be staying at my house. We came back home, and it almost felt like we lived together. We cooked hotdogs, and macaroni and cheese. Settling in front of the TV, we began to eat.

"Yum. Paigey, you'll make a great house wife." I joked, winking and grabbing her hand.  
"Lexxi honey, I know you're the man in this relationship but do me a favor, don't cut your hair short and wear men's clothing. Or grow a beard. Or any other facial hair. I like my girls feminine. Okay?"

"Aw, man. You just nixed EVERYTHING I was planning. See, I was going for this full beard that-" Paige cut me off with a kiss.  
"Shut up." She growled playfully, grabbing my arm.

"Not now, Paige. I think a hair sprouted on my chin!" I exclaimed.  
"You're so cute when you do that." She complimented.  
"Yeah. I know." I answered, beaming proudly.

Man. I had the best (and hottest!) girlfriend ever.

After Paige told her brother about us, and I told Marco, we decided to go on a double date! I pondered who was the man in the Marco/Dylan relationship as Paige took forever to get ready. It was probably Dylan. He DOES play hockey. I brushed my hair, throwing on a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt. I even put on some new socks.

Paige laughed. "I love your amount of effort." She exclaimed sarcastically.  
"My lack of effort makes up for your excessive effort." I countered.  
"I just want to look good for you!" She threw back.

"You look good in whatever you wear. Sweatpants included. But my favorite happens to be that invisible halter top of yours, you'll have to let me borrow that sometime..."

Paige gave me a playful smack.

When we met Marco and Dylan at the restaurant, I about laughed. Marco's outfit was hilarious. He's probably the least fashionable gay guy I've ever met.

The dinner went by in a flash, as did the movie we saw. It was some lame slasher flick, and Paige had been clinging to me throughout the entire thing, which I didn't mind.

Let me tell you, I didn't mind going over to Paige's for the night. Her parents were out of town on some sort of cruise. I was sprawled out on Paige's giant bed, and about to drift off when Paige pounced on me. I let out a scream, wrestling her down to the bed. She giggled, tickling me. I smiled.

"Not fair!" As I struggled not to laugh, I thought a little bit.  
Paige brought out a different side of me. A more timid side. More importantly, she made me happy. I was sure that when I returned to school in August that I'd act like my sarcastic old self again and not a love-whipped little sissy girl. I couldn't figure out whether or not Paige would tell people about us.

"Paige, if we're still together when school starts, are you going to tell your friends about us?" I questioned nervously, not wanting to hear the answer. My girlfriend looked up at me from her place on the bed. Taking my hand in hers, she smiled.  
"Well it will be hard not to, with us making out everywhere."  
We both grinned knowingly.


	4. Tears can't express the pain

**A/N: Hope you don't mind the small fast forwarding. I wanted to use this chapter to show some of Alex's vulnerability. I drew this from myself. Just read it and you'll know what I mean. Her father is so much like my father it's scary.**

The summer had been full of fun and romance, but when school started back up I was glad. I hate to admit it, but I actually like school. A little.

The first day of school, possibly my favorite day of the whole year - just because it means school without the homework. Lots of catching up with people. Seeing who got hot, seeing who's not. I showed up for my first day of school hand-in-hand with Paige Michalchuk. The reactions started immediately. Guys were swarming, girls were staring, and everybody was talking. People kept asking things, and we ignored them.

Parting ways with a kiss, we each went to our lockers.

At my locker was Jay. He smirked, putting an arm around me. I threw it off, and pushed him. "Get off of me. Don't touch me."

Jay glanced at Paige then back to me. "So how are you enjoying sex with your new girlfriend? Is she better than me?" He asked snidely, stepping closer to me.

I glared at him. "As a matter of fact, I am. And as far as I'm concerned, you and her can't even be graded on the same scale. You could never even be a fourth as good as her. So fuck off, I don't want to hear your shit."

A crowd formed around us. Apparently they thought we were going to fight. But Jay wouldn't dare fight a girl. He just blew me a kiss. "Ta!" He said, imitating Paige as he walked away.

That pissed me off to no end. I ran after him, jumping on his back and tackling him. Man, that felt good. I turned him over as I sat on top of him, punching him in the face a few times. He grabbed my arm. "You little bitch. You really have become a lesbian. Look how butch you are. It's so cute." He got up, pushing me to the ground. "Give your girlfriend a slap on the ass for me, kay?"

I was tempted to chase after him again when I felt a tug at my shirt. It was Mr. Simpson. He looked at me sternly.  
"This is just a warning. Don't be starting trouble."

"I didn't start anything. He started it. He's just mad because I dumped his ass for a girl." I explained, walking towards Paige's locker.

Spinner was talking to Paige, and that made the green monster come out. I tried to play it cool though so I didn't upset my girlfriend.

"Hey, Paige." I greeted, taking her hand and kissing her cheek.  
Spinner swallowed and I heard him, flashing him a quick smile. I pulled Paige closer to me, kissing her softly.

He pulled me away from her. "We need to talk." He practically growled.

He proceeded to yell at me. I proceeded to not listen.

"Hey Gavin, you're a stupid ASS. Paige doesn't want you, nor will she ever want you again after what you did with Manny. Get over it. She wants me. Not you. No matter how long you grow your hair out," I touched his hair for emphasis. "She won't want you. You're not a girl. So fucking DEAL with it." I gave him a nice little shove and headed off to my first class.

The first half of the day went by quickly. Lunchtime was what I was looking forward to. Apparently Paige and I were still the talk of the school, or at least that's what I gathered from all the disapproving stares.

Jimmy rolled over to us in his wheelchair, and smiled.  
"I just wanted to tell you guys that I support you. I don't care what anyone else says, I'm just glad someone in this school is happy," he winked. "Catch ya later."  
He rolled away, leaving Paige and I alone. She was biting her lip awfully hard. I put my hand on top of hers.

"Paige, what's wrong?" I asked, even though I knew what was wrong.

"I hate being talked about like this. Ugh. But you know what, I'll have to deal with it. Because I refuse to give up you just to make them happy. So...uh...fuck them all." She tried to smile, but felt weird cursing. She never was the type to.

After school, Paige came over to my house. It seemed like we were alternating houses. I brought her in my room, and we sat there on the bed staring at each other for awhile. She got up, putting in a cd. I smiled when I heard what it was. Billy Idol.

Paige kissed me, lowering me down to the bed. Everything was a blur. I was so pleased with my life right now, and with my girlfriend, that I couldn't even describe it. There's nothing like first sex, that's all I can say. She was a million times better than Jay. It didn't matter that she wasn't a guy, she was still an expert, and she was still good at making me moan. That's definitely extra points for her.

I wrapped myself in a sheet and walked out into the living room, shocked to see my father sitting on the couch. He looked at me strangely.

"Alex? What's going on?" He asked, gazing at my bedroom door. "Who's in there?"

I coughed. "Let me get dressed. I didn't know you were home, I don't like talking to you when I'm naked." I tried to walk into my bedroom, but he stopped me.

"I heard someone in there." He shouted, pushing the door open.

Paige gasped, grabbing a blanket to cover herself. My dad backed away in horror.

"Oh god..." I heard Paige say.

I felt helpless.

My father walked into my bedroom, demanding Paige to leave. So she did.  
I was so upset. I was crying when he started giving me a lecture.

"Dad I don't want to hear it. I'm in love with her. She's my girlfriend. It's not like it even affects you anyway." I stated, trying to compose myself.

"It doesn't affect me? Do you KNOW what people will say? What they'll do? What this will do to our family reputation? I don't want people knowing about your...your disease. What the hell is wrong with you, Lexxi? Why would you parade something like that around for everyone to see?" He demanded, slapping me.

I pulled away, sobbing.

"Stop it, dad. Stop it! I know what they'll say. I've heard them, daddy. But I can't help it. It's not a disease it's just love. I wish for ONCE you'd let me be who I really am. God, you're worse than mother." I spat in his face, throwing on some clothes and grabbing some stuff. I ran to my car and sped away before he could catch me.

This is all such a big mess...


	5. Telling all

**A/N: Finally a new chapter! Ah, I have so many ideas for stories they're driving me crazy. I have to keep writing them down. Anyhow, here's your Palex stuff!**

I knew exactly where I was going. I knew exactly what I was doing. I knew she would listen, and I knew she would care. When I broke down into tears, Paige just comforted me. She was the truest soul I've ever known. She's not afraid anymore. She helped me be strong. I owed her everything.

Paige's parents allowed me to stay after I told them the story, and they called the police. I didn't really want to talk to the police, but it's the only way the Michalchuks' would let me stay. So I told the cops about what my dad did, and why. Apparently it classifies under child abuse. I was talking to them for a few hours actually, about my past life as well, and I never knew it but he was abusive. Not only to me, but to my mother as well. My mother always meant well with her rules, but she worries entirely too much. Also the fact that she's mentally ill. I hadn't told Paige that, and when she found out I felt ashamed.

The police had no choice but to let me stay at the Michalchuks' after asking them a few questions. They seemed normal enough. But I would probably be going to a foster home. That really upset me. I turn 18 next year though, so it really doesn't matter that much. I was glad to have all of this over with and be cuddling with my girlfriend in her bed. It was kind of cool to know I'd be spending a lot more time with her.

Stroking Paige's hair, I let out a sigh. "What do you think about all this?" I asked her, wanting to know what she thought of me now that she knew my past.

She smiled, taking my hand in hers and kissing it softly.

"I think you're a beautiful person. I think you're even more amazing than I thought you were. You overcame some big things. You're strong. And I love you." Her blue eyes twinkled. I was relieved.

"I love you, too." I whispered.

I knew school would be rough. But it wasn't as bad as I thought. People were starting to pity me, and though that bugged me beyond reason, it was better than their being horribly cruel. During Media Immersion class, Craig Manning sat beside of me.  
He began telling me his story, about what his father did to him. I felt like I couldn't compare my father to his. His father sounded so, so horrible. I didn't like to think about it. But it was sweet that Craig actually cared. I was a little spacey until Craig gave me a hug. That took me by surprise. I just stared at him for a moment.

The worst part of my day was when Miss Goody Goody, Emma, decided to compare her life to mine. She was forcing me to listen to her ramble on about her psychotic mentally ill father. Of course I could relate, but it just pissed me off beyond belief that someone I hated so much would compare my pain to theirs. Why did she even care anyway? She stole my boyfriend, and that should have been good enough for her.

At lunch, I couldn't bring myself to eat. Just thinking about food made my stomach lurch. Instead, I sat with Paige at the "popular" table and listened to them chatting. They avoided any topics concerning me with great swiftness. I put my head down on the table and just listened to them for awhile. It was calming, just because it made me feel normal again. It was quite interesting how everyone seemed to have forgotten about their anger and disgust towards Paige and I. Now people were waving at us and smiling. It kinda threw me I guess, plus I've never really been that popular.

During the last class of the day, I was sent to the guidance counselor's office.

Ms. Suave. She was definitely a character. Her voice was all velvety, like she was trying to keep you calm. It made me feel slightly like I was insane and she was my shrink. But Paige swore by her, when she had confided in me about her rape and all of the stuff she'd went through. The counselor sat at her wooden desk as I sat in my tiny chair, smiling at her and staring at the wallpaper on the walls.

"Alex, do you want to talk about everything?"

I shrugged. Might as well tell her now. It would save time later. So I told her about my dad, my mom, life before Degrassi. Before I knew it the last bell rang. Getting up, Ms. Suave capped her pen.  
"That's all we have time for today, but come back same time tomorrow and we can continue this discussion."

I felt like screaming at her that I wasn't coming back, but I had to admit just talking to someone made me feel tons better. I just nodded, giving the counselor a pat on the back and met Paige at her locker.

She greeted me with a kiss. "Lexxi, how did it go?"

I put my arms around her, kissing her slightly more intensely. "Mmmmm. It went better than I thought. And I'm coming back tomorrow."

Paige looked satisfied. She took my hand in hers. "Good." We walked out to her car, and went back home.

Dinner was amazing. Mrs. Michalchuk cooked the best spaghetti in the world. I felt a lot better by this time, so I definitely couldn't say no to some good food. Besides, the meatballs were calling my name.

"Alex?" I heard Paige call about 5 minutes after we turned the lights out for bed.  
"Yes, Paige?" I replied, snuggling closer to her, loving the feel of her body against mine.  
"Thanks for talking to Ms. Suave. It'll do you some good. I think tomorrow we should go out for ice cream after school." She said, whispering into my ear.  
Feeling her warm breath on my neck, I smiled.

"Okay. Goodnight, Paige."  
"Goodnight, Alex. Love you."

"Love you too." I managed to get out, before I fell asleep in my girlfriend's arms.


	6. Surprise me with your devotion

**A/N: _crashetburn-_ Palex definately is an interesting couple. Jay will continue to be an ass, but Spinner might come around. Or at least start being suggestive about some sort of threesome. You know Spinner, he's not very good at being mean to people who can actually fight back.**

**_seanny22-_ I think Paige is a very likely character to become curious about girls, just because of her rape and everything. That might turn her off to guys, which is kind of the angle I like to play.  
_xcrazibabbi69x-_ I think you're my most loyal...can I say fan? You review all my stories, and you've reviewed every chapter on here. About Paige making the first move, I thought it would only be right. Alex felt she could have been imagining things, as Paige is a huge flirt. Besides, I thought it would be hotter if Paige made the first move. I mean come on!  
And a special thanks to skater4u, tribaltaisan, and Sstep for reviewing.**

I woke up that morning feeling oddly motivated. It was way early, and I was the only one in the house awake. I put my energy to use, making breakfast for everyone. Paige dragged herself down the stairs, sniffing the air. Taking one look at her, I laughed. Her hair was all messed up and she was wearing hello kitty pajamas.

"Morning sunshine," I greeted, walking towards her and giving her a tight hug.

"Pancakes. You're making pancakes. Jesus Christ, Alex, marry me now!" Paige joked, planting a kiss on my lips. I winked at her, returning to the breakfast I was so diligently making. It wasn't long before everyone in the Michalchuk house was awake.

Everyone was fed, and we headed off to school.

The day wasn't all too bad, I had a test or two but nothing too difficult. I was looking forward to my visit with Ms. Suave.

This time I sat and talked about Paige, while the counselor just listened, smiling.

"So I think I used to dislike her just because she was something unknown. Something different I didn't understand. But I understand now she's no different from me. She's amazing, and I love her." The bell rang, and I gathered up my stuff, eager to find Paige at her locker.

We went to get ice cream after school, as promised by Paige. She got a mint chocolate chip cone and I got a superman one. Only reason I like that kind is because it's rainbow. After some intense haggling, we managed to get rainbow sprinkles. Satisfied, Paige and I drove to the park and sat there, eating our ice cream and thinking. It was quite relaxing.  
"Hey, isn't your birthday in a couple of days?" I asked Paige, raising a brow.  
"Uh, yeah. Big seventeen. Let me tell you!" She answered sarcastically, leaning over onto my shoulder and twirling some of my hair around her finger.

"Hmm.." I considered. A surprise party was definately in order.

The next few days consisted of careful party planning, invitations, and everything. Paige's parents agreed to stay for the party and then leave for the afterparty. This was definately going to be a blowout. A surprise 'shindig', if you will.

It was the day of her party, and I was setting up everything. We sent Paige out to get a few random things from the store, and when we heard her car pull into the driveway, we all got into our hiding places. Paige fumbled with the lock, and opened the door. We all jumped out, shouted "Surprise!", and you should have SEEN the look on that girl's face. I think I should probably surprise her more. I ran towards my girlfriend, giving her a friendly hug and turning around to face the people.

"Let the party begin!" I announced.

Immediately the fun began. We ate until we couldn't eat anymore, and we watched Paige open up her presents. Craig and his friends had made her a special CD of their band. We popped that in, and played musical chairs, much to my disdain. The game actually wasn't that bad, and I didn't lose. We played Twister and some other crazy games and then Paige's parents left. Some drinking started, some smoking, all the usual things. But I knew Paige wasn't much into that, so we decided to lay down for a quiet time by ourselves. We cuddled in her bedroom and watched a scary movie. Actually, Paige and I were both on the verge of sleep when Ashley burst into the room.

"Aww," I heard her say. "Girls, get up. We're playing spin the bottle." I gave Paige a look and grabbed her hand as we headed into the living room.

Lots of kissing went on and there was lots of tension in the room. I, of course, got to kiss Paige. There were several hoots and hollers, and when I looked over to see who it was, I saw Spinner. It probably wasn't a good idea to invite him, but he would have crashed anyway. Oh well, more presents for Paige.

The night went well, but Paige and I were tired. We sent pretty much everyone home, aside from Ellie and Ashley, who were asleep on the couch. Paige and I slid into bed, closing our eyes, thankful for some time alone. We talked for a few hours, about nothing and everything. We told childhood stories and all that good stuff. I was holding her hand in mine when we fell asleep.

That morning, we slept in until about noon. It was Saturday, and when we finally got up, our friends had left and we figured we'd go to the arcade. I hadn't been to an arcade in such a long time. We blew so much money, I'm not even sure how much. I played so many games, and got a ton of those little ticket things. We ended up trading them in for this stuffed pink piggy thing. Paige was happy about it anyway. I never saw the point for those types of things. They just sit there and gather dust.

Paige and I had been spending a lot of time together...and I couldn't say I minded. We decided that next summer, we would go on a road trip. We weren't really sure where we'd go, but that didn't matter. I haven't felt this way in a long time. This complete feeling is definitely something I could get used to.

**A/N: I'm already working out ideas for the sequel in my head. It will take place in the next summer, during Alex & Paige's road trip, and will be in Paige's POV (Point of View). Look for that sometime soon! Thanks for all the reviews.**


End file.
